Social networking websites provide a dynamic environment in which members can connect to and communicate with other members. These websites may commonly provide online mechanisms allowing members to interact within their preexisting social networks, as well as create new social networks. Members may include any individual or entity, such as an organization or business. Among other attributes, social networking websites allow members to effectively and efficiently communicate relevant information to their social networks.
Members of a social network may form connections, such as friendships, with other members in the social network. Friendships may enable members to have access to each other's social networking account. For example, a friendship may provide access to a member's personal information, news stories, relationship activities, music, videos, and any other content of interest to areas of the website dedicated to the member or otherwise made available for such content. Upon access to and consideration of the content, the members may react by taking one or more responsive actions, such as providing feedback or an opinion about the content. The ability of members to interact in this manner fosters communications among them and helps to realize the goals of social networking websites. In some cases, members may be able to assign friends to a restricted list that restricts the level of access that the friend has to their account.
In some cases, some members may falsely represent their identities to access other members. For example, spammers pretending to be an acquaintance may send friend requests to a large number of members in hopes of gaining access to and forming relationships with the members. Once access is gained, the spammers may exploit the relationships with the members by interacting with the members in inappropriate ways. One type of inappropriate interaction is the provision of uninvited advertising or other types of information. The attempted formation of relationships premised on false representations is inconsistent with the spirit of social networks and the intentions of legitimate members.